


Roommates

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Astorolf (Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For now.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander
Series: Astorolf (Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100282





	Roommates

Our tale begins in Rolf Scamander's house. After agreeing to let Astoria Greengrass stay with him after her recent divorce, they have been getting along very well.

Astoria laughed. "You can't call your new Niffler Honeysuckle!"

Rolf asked, "Why not?"

Astoria snorted. "It sounds like a name a little girl would call her toy pony or something."

Rolf pointed out, "What would you know about toy ponies?"

Astoria replied, "I used... No, never mind."

Rolf smirked. "You used to play with them, didn't you?"

Astoria rolled her eyes. "We were all young once."

Rolf smiled slightly. "Yes, but I did not peg you as a pony type, Storia."

Astoria inquired, "What did you play with when you were younger?"

Rolf grinned. "My dad's beasts of course."

Astoria gasped. "Wow, I wish I had your childhood."

Rolf beamed, "No, you don't. We both had pretty decent upbringings. Besides, if we had known each other way back when, who's to say we'd know each other now?"

Astoria responded, "Good point. We've only known each other a week, but this just feels... like home."


End file.
